Open Your Eyes
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: No le sorprendió la pregunta. La había considerado. Había supuesto su respuesta. En ese momento, sin embargo, descubrió que no quería hablar de ello. Que no había una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar de ello. Que no era necesario que Aioros supiese los detalles. Spin off o historia paralela a A Reason To Live. Yaoi. Cap. 3 Up!
1. The past has found me

Yo no debería estar subiendo esto. No debería, no debería, no debería!

Admito que Saga y Aioros se me han metido en la piel últimamente, pero no debería estar subiendo otro fic cuando demoro casi dos meses en actualizar el otro. En serio, ¿cuando pretendo subir la conti de este? Más todavía cuando no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hacer calzar ambas historias. Porque esto es un **"Spin off"** de _A Reason to Live_. No es más que eso. Contar la historia de Saga y Aioros que ocurre paralela a la de Kanon y Dohko. Y cuando digo que no sé como hacer calzar ambas, me refiero a que partes poner allá y cuales acá, porque tenía varias cosas pensadas entre estos dos para ese otro fic y ya no sé si es mejor ponerlas allá o dejarlas acá nada más. Ya ven, es un enredo del más puro y yo aquí, subiendo este capi =S

Pero en fin, quizás es una actualización en modo prueba...a ver si vale la pena escribir esta parte =P Que no estoy muy seguro de si debiera existir siquiera

De todos modos, dentro de mis pretenciones no esta que sea un fic largo. De hecho, hasta podría llegar a ser más una colección de one-shot entre Saga y Aioros que un fic paralelo, en vista que no sé muy bien de que se trata DX

La idea es que se pueda entender sin necesidad de haber leido_ A Reason to Live_, por eso este capi es más extenso de lo que me habría gustado y tal vez un poco sin sentido, porque es para abrir la historia. ¡Dios! Soy un asco con los primeros capitulos, más aún que con los summary.

Y...eso. Un par de aclaraciones respecto a este fic, aparte de las ya hechas =P

**1. Completa y absolutamente, es para Cybe. Gracias por todo! =)**

**2. Aioros/Saga...Saga/Aioros, veremos como se va dando si logro continuarla.**

**3. No es muy seguro que la continue. Ah, eso ya lo habia dicho xD**

**4. De hacerlo, si habrá lemon. Por montones espero xDDD**

**5. Me tardaré eternidades en actualizar entre capi y capi, casi puedo asegurarlo. ¡Pero haré lo que pueda siempre que el tiempo me lo permita!**

**6. Tengo unas dudas tremendas en subirme a este proyecto. Aunque sinceramente espero no verme en la necesidad de borrarlo despues u.ú Pero aún asi, ¡Estoy tan insegura con él ahorita!**

**7. Como me duele admitir esto, pero...Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Ninguno. El mundo es tan cruel a veces. Pero gracias a su creador por dejarnos jugar con ellos cuando se nos da la gana xD  
**

Eso,espero que les guste.

Besos!

* * *

**The past has found me.**

Tomó aire por undécima vez y lo contuvo el mayor tiempo posible. Su corazón insistía en palpitar rápidamente y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba calmarlo.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto agobiado, quitándose los cabellos del rostro, y abrió los ojos por segunda vez, clavándolos en el techo de la habitación. Al hacerlo, notó que una par de lágrimas corrían perezosas por sus sienes hasta perderse en las cobijas de su cama. Notó, también, que la vista se le nublaba con lágrimas contenidas; que el cuarto ya no daba vueltas como la primera vez que abrió los ojos, que respirar no le quemaba los pulmones como en las primeras ocasiones. Notó que todo rastro de dolor físico había desaparecido. Notó, con dolor, que estaba vivo una vez más.

Cuando la conciencia llego a él, sin aviso ni advertencias, todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente a una velocidad espantosa. Como titulares de prensa que desfilaban contra sus parpados para ponerlo al día de los sucesos que había protagonizado.

Una y otra vez, se negó a aceptar que podía abrir los ojos, que podía respirar. Se repitió, incansable, que era un error. Que no merecía una oportunidad de este tipo. Que no había hecho nada que valiera el que su corazón palpitase de nuevo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al percibir el cosmos de Athena abrazándolo, confortándolo, confirmándole que realmente estaba vivo. Dándole fuerzas para enfrentar la realidad. Haciéndolo sentir culpable de estar allí.

Se apretó los ojos con las palmas, aumentando la presión para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con huir. Sonrió al mismo tiempo en que dejaba salir un amargo sollozo.

Si lo pensaba bien, tenía más que merecida esta nueva vida.

Se merecía el sentir culpa por cada latido, se merecía recordar cada error cometido reiteradamente. Definitivamente, se merecía estar vivo y sentirse la peor escoria del universo. Resopló abrumado, pero sin perder la oscura sonrisa que torcía sus labios. Se dijo, con toda la saña que pudo evocar en sus pensamientos, que haber permanecido muerto habría sido demasiado regalo para él.

Permaneció recostando unos momentos más, hasta que sintió el cosmos de sus compañeros comenzar a encenderse. Uno a uno, comenzó a identificarlos, imaginándose con que actitud enfrentaría a cada uno de ellos. Su corazón se saltó un latido al llegar a Sagitario. Nunca dejó de sentir el cosmos de Aioros en el Santuario, pero sentirlo ahora y saberlo vivo después de tantos años, hizo que el estomago le diera vueltas. Se levantó y corrió hacia el baño con movimientos torpes, aferrándose al lavamanos para no caer de rodillas. Abrió la llave y se mojó bruscamente el rostro, respirando rápidamente en un intento por controlar las nauseas. El pánico llenaba cada una de sus células al imaginarse frente a frente con el arquero. El miedo lo consumía al saber que no podría evitarlo. Vergüenza era todo lo que sentía por tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Levantó la cabeza y el espejo le devolvió un reflejo que tardó en reconocer como suyo. Los ojos verdes desesperados y asustados, su boca dejando escapar rápidas y ansiosas respiraciones, su piel luciendo pálida y cubierta con un sudor helado, sus cabellos desordenados enmarcando la imagen. Tocó el espejo con la punta de los dedos, rogando porque todo se desvaneciese al hacerlo. Agachó la cabeza frustrado cuando nada ocurrió.

Estaba vivo. Pensaba, respiraba y para su desgracia, sentía.

Y no quería nada de eso.

Sin embargo, era lo que se merecía. Sufrir todo el dolor que había causado, ser humillado y avergonzado, ser culpado y despreciado, ser negado y odiado por quien más había extrañado todos esos años. Alzó la vista otra vez, fijándose nuevamente en su reflejo y salió del baño apresurado, recordándose que era otro el reflejo que debería estar frente a él.

Entró con pasos temblorosos a la habitación que solía ser de Kanon y la halló vacía. Se descubrió entristecido al no poder correr hasta él y abrazarlo, aun cuando no tendría cómo saber de que forma reaccionaría su gemelo. Se sentó sobre su cama, buscándolo concentradamente a través del cosmos y se decepcionó al no lograr dar con él.

¿Quizás Kanon no había sido revivido junto con ellos?

No podía decidir si eso era tremendamente injusto o era como tenía que ser. No sabía si prefería que permaneciese muerto y así, evitar sufrir todo el tormento que a él le llenaba el alma; o que estuviese vivo, para poder disculparse de todo y soportar cada muestra de rencor de su parte.

Escuchó el llamado de Athena con un respingo.

No lograba hacer las pases con su nueva existencia y ya tenía que hacer frente a los compañeros que había manipulado, al hombre que había traicionado y a la Diosa a la que le había arrebatado la vida.

No estaba preparado para eso. Mucho menos lo estaba para calzarse nuevamente la armadura de Géminis.

Suspiró cansado y se levantó, dirigiéndose taciturno hacia el salón del templo, donde podía sentir la armadura vibrar, llamándolo.

Se había pasado la vida fingiendo frente al resto; podría hacerlo una vez más.

* * *

Aioros miraba sus dedos abrir y cerrarse frente a sus ojos, descubriendo que la movilidad volvía a sus miembros después de mucho tiempo. Seguía sintiendo el cuerpo embotado, pero podía sentir el cosquilleo bajo la piel que le indicaba lo vivo que estaba. El golpeteo rítmico en el pecho sólo se lo confirmaba. Se dio vuelta en la cama hasta quedar recostado sobre su estomago y hundió el rostro en la almohada, sonriendo. Sin embargo, el gesto fue momentáneo.

La confusión y la disconformidad manaban a cantaros de los cosmos de sus compañeros. Al parecer, era uno de los pocos que se alegraba de estar de vuelta. Supuso que era comprensible; él había muerto muy temprano en esta guerra, el resto había tenido que sobrevivir y reponerse a cada batalla. A diferencia de los otros, eran sólo un par de recuerdos los que amargaban las imágenes de su vida anterior.

Uno de ellos, se dibujaba en su mente al sentir el desamparo y la angustia emanar del tercer templo; Saga.

Como había sido una constante en su vida, Saga no hacia otra cosa que abarcar sus pensamientos completamente. Era lo primero que se le venía a la mente y lo último que recordaba siempre.

Debería sentir rencor hacia él, desprecio talvez, vergüenza por ser él el destinatario de sus sentimientos más fuertes. Nadie podría comprender que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese admiración y amor por aquel hombre, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido hace años.

Talvez se debía a que, de cierto modo, se sentía tan responsable de la rebelión de Saga como el gemelo debía hacerlo. Tendría que haber sabido que algo andaba mal con el peliazul. Tendría que haberlo detenido antes de que las cosas se pusiesen más feas. Tendría que haberle puesto más atención a sus miedos. Tendría que haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo tan pronto descubrió que había usurpado el puesto del patriarca. Y sin embargo, no se había atrevido, confundiendo sus sentimientos con una lealtad hacia el geminiano que resultaba equivocada en semejante contexto.

Lo otro que evitaba que una sonrisa se formara de nuevo en sus labios, era ese cosmos cálido y fuerte que corría alborotado hacia su templo.

Aioria ya no era el muchachito sonriente que había abandonado en el Santuario siendo un niño. A través del cosmos, lo había sentido combatir en numerosas ocasiones y sabía que su hermano pequeño, ese al que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cuando lo reprendía y se mordía los labios para no demostrarlo, se había transformado en un digno santo de Athena. Sin su ayuda.

Quizás ese habría sido un buen motivo para odiar a Saga; el haber hecho sufrir al pequeño aprendiz de Leo más de la cuenta, acusando a su hermano, a su ídolo, de traidor. Manchando su imagen, haciéndolo renegar de él. Pero, otra vez, sabía que también era responsabilidad suya. De cierto modo, escogió abandonar a Aioria al enfrentarse a Saga al último minuto. Escogió dejarlo solo y a su suerte, curtiendo su carácter a punta de dolor y sufrimiento.

La última vez que lo vio, Aioria tenía seis años. Ahora, debería bordear los veinte y su carácter tenía, por fuerza, que haber cambiado. Conocía al pequeño de ojos relampagueantes que a los seis años lo seguía como su sombra; del santo de Leo no sabía prácticamente nada, salvo que había renegado de él por años. ¿Qué habría de hacer las cosas diferentes ahora? ¿Por qué sería distinto cuando eran extraños uno del otro?

Se levantó cuidadosamente, sintiéndose como un niño aprendiendo a caminar. Con pasos inseguros se acercó al espejo del cuarto y estudió su rostro, tratando de asimilar que su hermano debería parecerse demasiado al reflejo que el espejo le devolvía, excepto por el color de ojos – azules – y el tono del cabello – que su hermano siempre había tenido un poco más claro.

En un arranque de curiosidad, se levantó la polera, descubriendo que su cuerpo no se había visto libre de las marcas de su anterior vida. Una cicatriz le cruzaba el torso, prácticamente en toda su extensión, y otras tantas, más pequeñas, la acompañaban. Resopló frustrado; si pretendía tener a Saga de regreso, aquellas cicatrices le harían un flaco favor.

Justo entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con violencia. Ensimismado como había estado en reconocer su propia apariencia, había olvidado que Aioria se dirigía hacia su templo. Y ahora lo tenía a un par de metros, respirando agitado luego de haber corrido hasta allí, luciendo enorme en la armadura dorada que portaba con altivez, lleno de orgullo. Su expresión no era tan brillante como antes, su boca no sonreía con la facilidad de la infancia, pero sus ojos verdes centelleaban con la misma fuerza – tal vez más – con que lo habían hecho de niño.

- Estás vivo – jadeó, con voz lejana y no muy convencido.

Aioros se removió nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño, revolviendo aún más los rizos desordenados, pero no dijo nada. No sabía que decir ni que hacer a partir de allí. No pasó por alto, eso si, la forma en que las espesas cejas de Aioria se juntaban sobre su nariz y empuñaba las manos, avanzando lenta, pero amenazadoramente, hacia él.

- No tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar sin ti – escuchó que reclamaba, sin embargo, no había rencor en su tono de voz. Sonrió suavemente; lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Jugueteó con las posibilidades mientras la vida se le escapaba en cada respiro – No tenías derecho a abandonarme así.

- Tienes razón… - comenzó a decir Aioros, pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo abrazo por parte de su hermano, que le quitó el aire a media frase.

- Te extrañé como no tienes idea – murmuró Aioria contra su pecho.

Sagitario tragó con dificultad, enternecido por la actitud del muchacho, descubriendo al pequeño aprendiz que había dejado solo hace catorce años. Enredó una de sus manos en el cabello alborotado del joven Leo y lo mantuvo allí un momento, contra su pecho, mientras los pequeños espasmos que recorrían a Aioria desaparecían. Minutos después, lo obligó a levantar el rostro, dispuesto a disculparse con su hermano.

- No – dijo Aioria antes de que pudiese abrir la boca – Yo lo lamento. Lamento haber dudado de ti, lamento haberte desconocido como hermano. Me comporté como un idiota y no te merecías nada de eso. ¡Lo siento tanto!

- Te fallé, Aioria. A ti y a varios más – contestó el arquero, apresurándose en terminar al ver al muchacho fruncir el cejo nuevamente – Pero no tiene importancia ahora. Tenemos otra oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla arrepintiéndome de cosas que no puedo cambiar – sonrió al ver a Aioria asentir y en la necesidad de darle otro aire a su reencuentro, lo miró divertido antes de agregar – Además, no todo fue tan malo. ¡Mírate! Todo un santo dorado sólo por tu esfuerzo…

- Por porfiado, diría yo – murmuró Aioria – Claro, aprendí del mejor.

Aioros entornó los ojos, obviando la alusión a su terquedad y le pellizcó la mejilla, burlón.

- Y me contaron que tienes novia – Aioria resopló.

- Había olvidado cómo era tenerte de hermano.

Las carcajadas de Aioros resonaron en las paredes del cuarto momentos antes de que escucharan el llamado de Athena. Aioros miró a sus espaldas, sólo por reflejo y la sonrisa de Aioria se esfumó al verlo titubear.

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó, conciente de los nervios que su hermano debería estar sintiendo – Quiero decir, Saga y Shura estarán allí.

- No me ayudas, Aioria, gracias – rió nervioso, girando de nuevo hacia él – Pero ya te lo dije; no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, menos por cobarde. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Leo lo vio caminar con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Aioros, aún sin vestir su armadura, no lograba perder ese porte digno y noble que lo había caracterizado siempre. Esa aura de perfección que lo rodeaba seguía siendo igual de magnética a como la recordaba. Sonrió, deseoso de revivir la etapa en que no eran más que hermanos. Claro, no dejaría pasar las ventajas que tenía a su favor esta vez.

- Sabes que ya tengo veinte años, ¿no es así? – Aioros afirmó sin detener su andar y casi sin prestarle atención – Entonces sabes que soy mayor que tú. Lo que significa…

- Sigues siendo más bajito que yo, Aioria – contestó Aioros, mirándolo por sobre el hombro – Y de todas maneras, sigo siendo el que nació primero. Aún soy el hermano mayor, te guste o no.

Aioria refunfuñó a sus espaldas, pero guardo silencio, confirmándole a Aioros que no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo. Celebró su victoria con una sonrisa que pudo haber pasado desapercibida para el león que ahora le daba alcance, ambos detenidos frente a la armadura de Sagitario que resplandecía majestuosa en medio de la sala principal. Aioros la rodeó, maravillándose con ella como la primera vez que la vio. Cerró los ojos mientras la rozaba con los dedos, uniéndose a ella después de muchos años y en un momento dado, la bañó con su cosmos, haciendo que sus piezas lo cubrieran calzando a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido esculpidas sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos maravillado y sonrió al ver la expresión anonadada en el rostro de su hermano.

- Y creo que coincidimos en que mi armadura es más bonita – terminó de argumentar a su favor, riéndose ante el bufido molesto de Aioria.

- Ya vámonos – lo escuchó gruñir luego de darse la vuelta y Aioros agitó la cabeza. Tendría que haber supuesto que Aioria sería un león orgulloso, después de todo.

* * *

Saga no terminaba por decidirse del todo.

Daba vueltas alrededor de ella como animal acechando a su presa, un animal que nunca estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para saltarle encima. Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿No piensas ponértela? – la voz suave lo hizo dar la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con una sonrisa igual de suave – Nos esperan.

El gemelo asintió, pero permaneció inmóvil. Volvió la vista hacia la armadura y de nuevo hacia el santo que pacientemente esperaba a que hiciese algo.

- Mü…- susurró titubeante y bajando la mirada - ¿Crees que esto está bien? – el lemuriano lo miró sin comprender – Que use esta armadura, que me presente ante Athena vistiéndola, ¿te parece correcto?

- Va a tomar tiempo – contestó Mü, apenas sonriendo – Pero hay que acostumbrarse. Empezar todo de nuevo. Nadie puede negarte esa oportunidad.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero tomarla?

- Aldebarán nos espera, Saga.

Saga suspiró en señal de derrota y se armó de valor al llamar a su armadura, temiendo que por algún motivo, ésta lo rechazara. Soltó el aire de golpe cuando sintió el peso de la armadura sobre sus hombros. Miró a Mü y armándose de valor, siguió a Aries rumbo al templo de Athena.

* * *

Cuando Aioros puso un pie en el templo de Athena, todos los cuchicheos murieron al instante. Varios pares de ojos se clavaron en él, a excepción de uno. Varios de los que allí estaban no habían sido más que niños cuando murió y de seguro, ninguno recordaba su apariencia, salvo por los mayores. Aioria le dio un pequeño empujoncito para instarlo a andar y el arquero no dudó en hacerlo.

Avanzó con paso seguro, respondiendo las inclinaciones de cabeza que le daban la bienvenida. Milo le tendió la mano, con sus enormes ojos turquesa pidiéndole silenciosas disculpas por todo lo que había dicho de él. Aioros sonrió rodeándolo en un medio abrazo; Milo era un niño crédulo y demasiado sincero en ese tiempo, no era su culpa haber crecido escuchando del resto que no era más que un traidor.

Entonces fijó su vista en la reencarnación de Athena, la niña por la que había dado la vida ya era toda una mujer y no dudó en hincarse ante ella, rindiéndole sus respetos. Aioria lo imitó y acto seguido, tomaron sus lugares correspondientes. Sagitario estudió a los demás santos con curiosidad. Se detuvo en Shura unos segundos, notándolo ansioso ante su escrutinio, pero negándose a dirigirle una mirada. Todos estaban allí; todos menos Mü, Aldebarán, los gemelos y el anciano maestro de Libra.

La ansiedad volvió a recorrerle las entrañas a medida que los minutos pasaban. Shion hablaba con Athena en medio de susurros quedos, mientras los otros santos lanzaban incomodas miradas a los alrededores. Podía ver el descontento en varios rostros, molestia en algunos, resignación en otros.

De pronto, y al igual que cuando él y su hermano entraron en la estancia, los cuchicheos murieron. Giró hacia la entrada dudoso, no muy seguro de cual sería su reacción al ver a Saga. Aldebarán y Mü marchaban al frente, y Aioros dio un vistazo a los demás santos antes de fijarse en el gemelo; la mayoría lo miraba con una expresión dura, unos pocos – los menos a decir verdad – lo miraban con algo de lastima. Se topó con los ojos inquisidores de Aioria, casi como si su joven hermano le preguntara si debía sentir resentimiento por el otro griego o no. Entonces, reteniendo el aire en los pulmones, volteó hacia la entrada, donde Saga avanzaba con pasos inseguros y la cabeza gacha. Nada del altivo soldado que había sido su amigo y compañero, nada de la confianza que le inspiraba a tomar las decisiones más difíciles. Sintió que se desmoronaba junto con él.

Lo siguió con los ojos, insistente, esperando que el gemelo se rindiera a su escrutinio y levantara la vista. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, saber que era lo que se escondía en ellos. Podía imaginar su tormento, pero necesitaba comprobarlo y saber que tendría la oportunidad de sacarlo de ese abismo, como tendría que haberlo hecho hace años. Pero Saga se rehusaba a hacerlo. Y lo haría durante toda la reunión.

Momentos después, Libra se sumó a la reunión. Parpadeó sorprendido al verlo con su apariencia rejuvenecida y es que siempre lo había vislumbrado como un ancianito que había vivido demasiado tiempo para continuar vivo. Al menos, eso hacia que su propia apariencia pasara un poco más desapercibida. Cuando Athena comenzó a hablar, toda su sorpresa se transformó en recelo. Dohko no se veía muy contento con el regalo que la diosa les había dado y eso, asentaba dudas en los demás caballeros. Uno que no compartiera la visión de la diosa y varios más se sumarian, sin duda. _La reunión podría terminar mal de ser así_, pensó.

No se había equivocado al deducirlo, pues no pasó demasiado tiempo para que los ánimos comenzaran a encenderse. Deathmask fue el primero en criticar la resolución de Athena, aunque de una forma sutil, como sólo Cáncer podría echar leña a una discusión. Aldebarán, como era de esperarse, criticó de inmediato la actitud del italiano y para su sorpresa, logró que Shura alzara la voz.

Aioros los observó con algo de sorpresa y con algo de admiración. Shura no había cambiado prácticamente en nada; seguía teniendo una actitud firme, hablaba con seguridad y ponía de manifiesto cosas que no todos se habrían atrevido a hacer. Y con un profundo respeto hacia la diosa, afirmando que no había más objetivo en su vida que cumplir sus designios. El arquero se descubrió sonriendo, a pesar de que Capricornio seguía ignorándolo.

Athena hablaba de una tregua en esos momentos y no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Casi como para asegurarse de que tendría tiempo de arreglar ciertas cosas antes de que tuviese que poner su vida en peligro de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto durara esta tregua? – preguntó, hablando por primera vez ante la diosa.

Ella lo miró con un gesto de profunda apreciación antes de responder.

- Por ordenes de mi padre, ninguno puede intentar hacer algo ni planear nada, por al menos un año. Podrían comenzar a moverse dentro de un año exacto…o dentro de diez.

Aioros sonrió. Un año era mucho más de lo que esperaba necesitar para lograr que Saga se atreviera a estar con él otra vez. La reunión dejó de preocuparle entonces, maquinando de que modo lograría acercarse al gemelo sin que éste huyera a la primera oportunidad. Al menos, hasta que Athena logró que Saga dejara de encontrar muy entretenidas las uñas de su mano y alzara el rostro con tanta brusquedad que podría haber dado un desagradable chasquido.

Podía ver el arrepentimiento en cada una de las cansadas facciones del griego. Sus ojos brillaban con una expresión de eterna tristeza y sus cejas se torcían en un gesto apesadumbrado. Saga parecía a segundos de renunciar a su porte de caballero y derrumbarse ahí mismo sobre sus rodillas, a vista y paciencia de todos.

A pesar de la mortificación del gemelo, éste sostuvo la mira de la muchacha hasta que le sonrió con dulzura.

- …Sal de ahí – alcanzó a escuchar que Athena decía, antes de que todos voltearan a ver a quien le hablaba.

Aioros vio como el rostro de Saga cambió de expresión en cosa de segundos. Pudo ver una extraña mezcla de alivio y aprensión en sus ojos al ver a Kanon allí. Su voz, susurrando el nombre de su hermano, llegó a sus oídos como algo inusitadamente anhelado.

Saga daba un paso dubitativo al frente, para enseguida arrepentirse de ir hasta su gemelo. Kanon le regalo una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero suficiente para tranquilizar al santo de Géminis y hacerlo desistir de hacer cualquier cosa que los pudiese avergonzar a ambos.

Cuando Aioros puso sus ojos en Kanon, descubrió que el otro lo miraba fijamente. Entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender el proceder del geminiano. Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos, hasta que Kanon afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Aioros se encontró respirando aliviado como respuesta. Fue casi como si Kanon le diese autorización para acercarse a Saga. Es más, Aioros sabía que Kanon era una forma segura de lograr que Saga tuviese el valor de hablarle. Pensó en ir hasta el gemelo más joven, sin embargo, Milo se le acercaba en ese instante, dándole una palmada en la espalda al saludarlo. Sagitario decidió dejarlo para después, justo cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba insistentemente del brazo.

- No me está gustando esto – murmuró Aioria a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

Tardó un momento en entender a que se refería. Sintió el cosmos alborotado de Dohko antes de verlo salir de la sala, con pasos rápidos y seguros, la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados con fuerza. La sorpresa era palpable en todos y al igual que a su hermano, no le agradaba como se estaban dando las cosas.

Athena no ocultaba su contrariedad y Shion hacia esfuerzos enormes por controlar su enfado.

- Pueden retirarse – medio gruñó, luego de pasado el desconcierto inicial.

Aioros notó que Kanon había desaparecido mucho antes de eso y cuando buscó a Saga, solo fue capaz de distinguir su larga cabellera azulada. Resopló molesto, sin embargo, terminó por decidir darle un tiempo. Después de todo, el gemelo debía estar haciéndose explotar las neuronas pensando en qué debía hacer a partir de entonces. De una u otra forma, confiaba en que Saga hallaría la forma de volver con él. O viceversa. Siempre había sido así; ahora no le quedaba más que cruzar los dedos para que, al menos eso, no hubiese cambiado.

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la noche? – le preguntó Aioria, un par de pasos más adelante. Aioros negó con la cabeza y decidido a contener las ganas de confrontar a Saga, siguió a su hermano en el descenso hasta Sagitario.

**TBC...quizás.**


	2. When the day is done

=O

¡Estaba vivo! ¡Este fic estaba vivo!

Traten de no odiarme...Tanto

¡Miizah! Si en vez de Marín, lees Miizah, quizás sea más tolerable.

Para Sofhi =B

Y para Cybe, porque este fic es de ella =P

Also, agradecer al señor Springsteen porque yo no quería escribir, pero parece que al muso lo inspira. Y porque es mi nuevo dios.

Eso,

Besotes ^^

* * *

**When the day is done.**

Era raro.

Estar vivo otra vez. Ver a los niños que estuvieron bajo su protección convertidos en hombres. No cruzar una mirada cómplice con Saga y tener que aguantar las ganas de reír en medio de una reunión. Todo se le hacía extraño y distante.

Sentir el peso de la armadura sobre su cuerpo y conectarse con ella se sentía diferente.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado durante esos años como para lograr asimilarlas en unas cuantas horas. Por momentos se sentía como un muchachito que no sabía muy bien como debía actuar, una sensación muy idéntica a la de aquel día en que había ganado la armadura dorada y se vio en un cuarto – el salón del Patriarca – rodeado de santos que le llevaban años de ventaja.

Esta vez, los hombres que ese día se pararon frente a Athena habían sido, la mayoría de ellos, una vez, hace tiempo, aprendices a su cargo y ahora se erguían fuertes y orgullosos del lugar que ocupaban. Y tenían en el cuerpo las marcas de años luchando al servicio de Athena, experiencia que él no compartía en su totalidad.

Si tenía que referirse al sitio que ocupaba en esta ocasión, no habría sabido que decir. Decidió que atribuir su actual desorientación a las pocas horas que llevaba vivo y a lo mal que había ido su primer encuentro con el santo de géminis, resultaría ser lo más sensato.

Tenía muchas cosas mejores en las que gastarse las neuronas. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, el santo que lo miraba de reojo y caminaba junto a él en silencio, dubitativo y masticando preguntas que no alcanzaban a salir de su boca.

Aioria había crecido para transformarse en un hombre fuerte, de eso no había duda. Era cosa de verlo; la espalda ancha, los hombros erguidos y orgullosos, la barbilla altiva, los ojos verdes que brillaban con determinación. Puede que se haya perdido todo el proceso que lo llevo hasta allí, pero Aioros de todas formas sentía que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

Ninguno se detuvo cuando ingresaron al templo de Sagitario. En cambio, Aioros, un poco agobiado por el peso de la armadura (un peso que resultaba más difícil de sostener en lo mental que en lo físico), se quitó la armadura usando el cosmos para volverla a su forma original.

El santo de Sagitario podía palpar la confusión de su hermano. Podrían haber pasado años desde la última vez que intercambiaron palabras, podría ser que su hermano no fuese la misma persona que recordaba, podía jugar a formar una enorme cantidad de suposiciones, pero siempre habría un lazo que no cambiaria pasará lo que pasará. Y gracias a él, Aioros podía imaginar, con una probabilidad de acertar bastante alta, qué era lo que mantenía a Aioria tan callado y con las cejas arrugadas.

Con toda seguridad, Aioria se preguntaba que era lo que de verdad había ocurrido. Trataba de entender porqué, hace sólo unos minutos, buscaba la mirada huidiza de Shura o necesitaba hacer uso de todo su control para no enfrentar a Saga. Quizás intentaba deducir si lo que quería era pretender que todo podía olvidarse con la misma facilidad con la que se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones. Y luego trataría de comprender porqué, si su anterior respuesta resultaba afirmativa. Desde luego, para Aioria sería mucho más sencillo aceptar que no quería compartir el mismo cuarto que el santo de Géminis y de Capricornio. Que no quisiera dirigirles la palabra o que los evitara a toda costa le resultaría lo más lógico. Y si las viejas costumbres no se olvidaban con mucha facilidad, Aioria seguramente llevaba minutos cuestionándose si debía hacer lo mismo. Preguntándose si debía fustigar a los que habían traicionado al Santuario años atrás de la misma forma en que ellos habían manchado el nombre de su hermano y habían transformado su propia vida en una tortura constante o si debía hacer como él y actuar despreocupadamente.

Aioros no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el muchacho. Algo sabía de lo que había tenido que atravesar luego de su muerte, pero siempre, cada vez que pensaba en ello, lo que más le conmovía era la imperiosa necesidad de limpiar el nombre del santo de Sagitario, ese noble caballero que había dado su vida por la de Athena.

Suspiró dándose la vuelta hacia Aioria; tenía demasiadas cosas de las que hablar con él. Y éste no era el momento.

— Entonces, ¿es cierto que tienes novia? — preguntó, intentando romper el silencio que los rodeaba. Aioria cambió el peso de pie, inseguro de dar una respuesta y Aioros adivinó que pasaba por su mente — No es que esté mal, ¿sabes? Catorce años atrás también habían un par de reglas que se pasaban por alto y no creo que hayan cambiado mucho las cosas.

Le hizo gracia ver a su hermano pequeño portando una armadura que lo hacia ver tres veces más grande y sonrojándose ante la mención de la supuesta muchacha. Aioria asintió, agitando los rizos castaños.

— Es un santo de Plata…— dijo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello — Marín. Se llama Marín.

— ¿Es guapa?

Aioros puso una sonrisa felina en su rostro al ver que el sonrojo de Aioria se volvía imposiblemente más notorio.

— Mucho.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí todavía?

El menor apretó los puños y frunció los labios. Quería ver a Marín, quería abrazarla, quitarle la máscara aunque se negara, besarla y asegurarle que estaba bien y de vuelta. Pero había pasado catorce años con un peso sobre los hombros que nadie, salvo el santo frente a él, podría quitar completamente. Marín lo hacía más liviano, más fácil de llevar, pero seguía estando allí. Desde ese punto de vista, el único lugar en el que pensaba estar en ese momento era allí, en el noveno templo y con el único que pensaba hablar en un futuro inmediato, era con Aiorios.

— Porque…— Aioros lo interrumpió apenas oyó la primera palabra.

— Hablaremos, Aioria. Lo haremos. Pronto, mañana, pasado. No sé…hablaremos luego — Aioros se oía, de pronto, fatigado y caminaba hacia el interior del templo con pasos pesados — Pero ahora estoy cansado y tú tienes a una linda chica esperando.

— Aioros…

— Aioria…— el mayor imitó el tono molesto del más joven y el eco de su voz grave resonó contra los muros de piedra, haciendo callar al santo de Leo. Aioros lo miró por sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa suave en los labios que contrarrestaba la molestia que se había escuchado en su voz — Sea tu novia un santo de plata o una muchachita de Rodorio…sigue siendo una chica. Y si la haces esperar más tiempo, va a molestarse. Y si se molesta y es tan linda como dices, vamos, tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Aioria se vio en la obligación moral de rodar los ojos. Sonrió a su pesar, viendo como Aioros se alejaba, tranquilo y relajado, como si todo fuese normal. Como si nada atormentase la calma que lo bañaba. Por un momento, quiso tener esa misma serenidad. Ser capaz de conferir a los demás ese sosiego y esa paciencia. Aioria, en cambio, era impulsivo. Veía o escuchaba y luego, reaccionaba y actuaba. Se saltaba completamente esa parte de pensar detenidamente lo que hacía. Y su instinto, en ese momento, lo llamaba a condenar a los verdaderos culpables de aquella época oscura del Santuario. Le pedía, a gritos, exigir respuestas de los principales involucrados. Tenía que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo.

Esa era una de las principales razones por la que siempre miraba y estudiaba a Aioros antes de actuar, incluso siendo un niño pequeño. Porque Aioros, a diferencia de él, no se saltaba la etapa de pensar antes de actuar. Si Aioria era de los que se azotaba contra las puertas hasta abrirlas, Aioros era el que las estudiaba hasta descubrir el mecanismo que las abría con nada más que un '_click_'. Y eso le decía que había algo más. Algún motivo por el que su hermano reaccionaba de una forma tan pasiva, una razón, algo que sabía y él no, que lo hacía actuar de una forma que le parecía inesperada. Por una vez, decidió esperar.

— ¿Mañana? — gritó a nada en concreto. Aioros ya estaba fuera de su vista, pero el eco de los templos siempre era de ayuda en esas situaciones.

— ¡Mañana! — escuchó el eco de la voz de su hermano un momento después y enseguida — ¡Vete ya!

En esta ocasión, Aioria obedeció.

* * *

Le tomó dar tres pasos en el templo de Leo para saber que estaba allí. Unos cuantos pasos más bastaron para deshacerse de la armadura. Un poco más de esfuerzo le fue necesario para no apresurarse hasta donde estaba ella, apoyada contra uno de los pilares.

Sonrió al verla separarse del pilar y notar que llevaba la máscara en una mano. Con el rostro descubierto como a él le gustaba, agachando la cabeza con timidez y acomodándose el cabello tras una oreja. Cuando eran ellos, sólo ellos dos, Marín dejaba caer esa apariencia dura y se mostraba frágil y delicada, como cuando la conoció, hace muchos años. Y Aioria hacía a un lado su porte de caballero, el orgullo se le deshacía y le bajaba de los hombros para asentársele en el estomago, con una sensación calida que se extendía al resto de su cuerpo.

El muchacho hizo un gesto, llamándola sin palabras y Marín avanzó hacia él con la mirada aún gacha, hasta que pudo esconder el rostro contra su pecho y rodearle la cintura en un abrazo que pronto fue imitado por Aioria. Sentir los brazos de Aioria rodeándola sin esfuerzo, como si su espalda fuese suficiente para envolverla completa y sentir el susurro de su voz muy cerca del oído, en un _'Hola'_ que le resultó demasiado cotidiano, bastó para que la guerrera se desmoronara.

Aioria sonrió contra el cabello de Marín al sentir las sacudidas de su cuerpo, besó suavemente su sien y murmuró;

— Oye, basta. Estoy bien. Y estoy aquí, contigo. Deja de llorar…tú no lloras.

Por toda respuesta, Marín le dio un golpecito en el pecho con un puño y enseguida, con la misma mano, le rozó el cuello, atrayéndolo cerca, buscándole la boca y besándolo con ansias, siendo aquella la única forma en que podría demostrarle cuánto le alegraba verlo otra vez.

— ¿Y? — preguntó la muchacha una vez se separaron, manteniéndose cerca, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Aioria.

— ¿Y qué? — preguntó, a su vez, confuso, el santo de Leo. Respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente — Besas de maravilla. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

La risa de Marín le resultaba refrescante. La muchacha se separó de él, afirmando las manos en las caderas y fingiendo molestia. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la marca de lágrimas secas en las mejillas, pero le sonreían las pupilas.

— ¿Y? — volvió a preguntar Marín — ¿Tu hermano?

— Está vivo — el rostro del griego se suavizó y extendió ligeramente una mano frente a él. Marín hizo lo propio y Aioria, inconciente de que lo hacía, jugaba a chocar sus dedos contra los de la pelirroja, mientras desviaba la mirada — Está bien, quiero decir…Se ve exactamente como lo recuerdo — era una risa grave la que se le escapaba y Marín lo obligó a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos — Pero está vivo.

— No pareces satisfecho.

Aioria hizo una mueca y cuando volvió la mirada hacia la muchacha, sonrió perverso.

— No quiso hablar conmigo — dijo y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a retroceder, arrastrando a Marín — _'Mañana'_ dijo. También dijo _'pasado'_ y _'no sé'_, así que mañana no será.

Marín dudó en contestar.

— Tendrá mucho que pensar — Aioria asintió sin dejar de jalar de ella y arrancándole una risotada.

— Seguramente. Pero no voy a preocuparme en estos momentos. Será mañana, si quiere. O pasado o cuando se le ocurra. Pero haré que me lo diga.

— ¿Ah? ¿Vas a esperar? ¿Tranquilito, sin hacer nada? — Marín sonrió de lado — Algo te ha pasado. No eres el mismo santo de Leo que se fue de aquí.

A Aioria le relampaguearon los ojos. El tono de Marín, la sonrisa de lado y la ceja levantada le insinuaban un desafío. Y Aioria siempre tuvo cierta debilidad por los desafíos.

— ¿Quién dijo que no haría nada mientras tanto?

Marín chilló cuando Aioria la jaló con fuerza y la cargó al interior del templo.

* * *

El agua tibia le golpeaba suavemente los hombros.

Con los ojos cerrados y el cabello aplastado por el agua, Aioros trataba de ordenar las cosas en su cabeza. Desde que Aioria abandonara su templo, se lo había pasado ideando maneras para decirle la verdad, sin que ésta cayera tan violentamente sobre él. Resopló mientras se daba la vuelta y alzaba el rostro, dejando que la ducha le lavara la cara.

Quizás sería mejor decirle sólo una parte de la verdad. No sabía como podría llegar a reaccionar si se lo contaba todo. Pocos conocían esa verdad y quienes lo hacían, eran sus principales artífices. Shion, por ejemplo, y él mismo. Si le pedían adivinar, talvez ni el maestro de Libra estaba enterado de todo. Kanon lo había descubierto por su cuenta y si Saga no lo hubiese encerrado en Cabo Sunión antes, quién sabe que habría ocurrido. Sin duda, había más gente que merecía saberlo. Para él, tres eran importantes; Saga, Aioria y Shura. A su juicio, los más afectados.

No, no habían sido los únicos. Milo, Afrodita, Deathmask… A la larga, podría nombrarlos a todos. Pero eran esos tres los que más le importaban. Eran ellos a los que temía enfrentar. Los otros…

Los otros podrían enterarse, enfadarse, enfurecerse y arrasar con todo a su paso y a él podría darle exactamente igual. Pero no soportaba la idea de perder a Saga y Aioria, y le dolería no poder recuperar la amistad de Shura.

Tenía fe en que el santo de Capricornio entendería la situación. No sería cosa de aceptarlo de un día al otro, pero comprendería. Incluso, confiaba en que Aioria podría aceptarlo. Ponerse en su lugar y ver, a través de sus ojos, como había ocurrido todo en realidad.

Así, el que le preocupaba más era el gemelo. Y si era completamente sincero, era, de los tres, el que más le importaba. También creía que le costaría menos imaginar su posible reacción. Y por eso Aioros se llenaba de dudas.

Saga era inteligente, podía encontrar sin problemas mil y un razones para contradecirlo. Y peor aún, era terco. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era necesaria mucha paciencia y mucha, mucha constancia para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Por equivocado que estuviera. Convencerlo de algo, era una tarea titánica.

Cerró la llave y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Limpió con la mano el vaho del espejo y fijó los ojos en su reflejo. Dejó que las memorias fluyeran libres, como una excusa para fundamentar sus dudas.

Y el recuerdo que se detuvo en su mente fue, precisamente, de la vez que tuvo que convencer al geminiano de que le gustaba. Su reflejo sonrió al recordarlo.

_No tendrían más de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Eran unos críos jugando a ser santos de Athena, vistiendo armaduras doradas que si no fuera por ayuda del cosmos, ni siquiera podrían cargar cómodamente. Saga llevaba unas horas recostado en la cama, mirando el techo y frunciendo las cejas como había tomado por costumbre desde que obtuviera su armadura._

_Aioros lo miraba de reojo cada tanto, fingiendo que su atención estaba completamente puesta en el libro que leía. Estaban en el cuarto que los gemelos habían usado cuando eran más pequeños, Saga en la cama que había sido suya y Aioros en la que había sido de Kanon. El menor de los gemelos no estaba por ningún lado. De pronto, Saga arrugó la nariz y Aioros enterró la suya en el libro, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba._

— _¿Cómo sabes que te gustan los chicos? — preguntó sin mirarlo y Aioros habría dado lo que fuera porque el libro cobrara vida y tratara de asfixiarlo — Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás seguro de que te gustan los chicos?_

_Aioros tomó aire y se preguntó si dejar de respirar concientemente sería tan efectivo como que el libro lo asfixiara._

_Hace un par de meses, había tenido la genial idea de besar a Saga. Hace tiempo que venía pensando en eso y a esas alturas, sabía que si no lo hacía, no se lo sacaría jamás de la cabeza. Y desde entonces, a pesar de que de vez en vez seguían intercambiando besos a escondidas, Saga continuaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Una y otra vez. A veces era gracioso, que Saga fuera a ratos tan aprensivo con el tema y a ratos se mostrara tan ansioso. Pero tanta duda respecto a sus sentimientos comenzaba a cansarle._

— _No me gustan los chicos — respondió contra el libro, haciendo que su voz sonara apagada. Luego alzo el rostro, se sostuvo sobre los codos, miró a Saga con seriedad y repitió lentamente, como quien le habla a un niño que recién comienza a hablar — No-me-gustan-los-chicos. Me gustas tú._

— _Pero…_

_Aioros gruñó y le arrojó la almohada antes de que pudiese decir algo más. Sin perder tiempo, se pasó a la cama de Saga y trató de inmovilizarlo allí. Forcejearon un momento, hasta que Saga se rindió y Aioros lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la cama._

— _Me gustas tú — murmuró contra sus labios y luego, lentamente, lo besó — ¿De acuerdo?_

_Saga tragó con dificultad._

— _De acuerdo._

_El gemelo no volvió a hacerle esa pregunta. Por supuesto, encontró otras, pero Aioros se las arregló para despejar sus dudas de una u otra forma._

El arquero sacudió la cabeza. Suponía que Saga tampoco aceptaría fácilmente que no era culpable de la rebelión en el Santuario. No importaba que le dijera, esta vez no sería tan sencillo. Eso, si es que Saga se dignaba a escucharlo siquiera.

Al llegar a su cuarto, tomó una decisión absolutamente diferente a la que se había planteado en un principio.

Hablar con Saga de lo que había sucedido catorce años atrás se le aparecía como la mejor forma de alejarlo definitivamente y, no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas con el corazón palpitando y ya lo extrañaba de una forma que se le antojaba poco saludable. No quería ni empezar a imaginarse como habrían sido esos años para Saga, con su natural tendencia a la soledad.

Le parecía más sencillo actuar así, como si todo se hubiese olvidado. Dejar que Saga hiciese las pases consigo mismo y confiar que, una vez lo hubiese logrado, iría por él. Era bueno conocer al gemelo tan bien, por un lado. Tenía la seguridad de que no se quedaría sin darle un punto final definitivo. Por el otro lado, sabía que no sería cosa de un par de días. Y que probablemente, necesitaría ayuda extra. De, por ejemplo, su hermano.

Sólo esperaba que el menor de los gemelos estuviese dispuesto a ayudarle. Y que él mismo tuviese la valentía suficiente para ir, decirle de frente que se había equivocado y esperar que Kanon no se riera en su cara al decirle que necesitaba su ayuda.

* * *

Bastó un segundo para que las imágenes se le viniesen a la mente. Un segundo en el que alzó la mirada para buscar a Kanon y tenía, suerte la suya, que toparse con los ojos azules de Aioros. Fue casi nada, una milésima de segundo en la que sus miradas se encontraron. Y ese 'casi' significó que se le apretara el pecho, que el estomago le diera vueltas y que recordara todo, con lujo de detalles. Fue un ínfimo instante y se sintió nuevamente en ese salón, usurpando la identidad del Patriarca y enfrentándose a esos mismos ojos. De un momento a otro, el cuarto se le quedó chico, sintiendo que todos los ojos se posaban sobre él. Se sintió asfixiado y lo único que quería era huir. Apenas Shion los despidió, abandonó el salón lo más rápido que pudo y apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de todos, tomó el primer pasadizo que lo llevaría hasta Géminis.

¿El dolor en el pecho? Lo conocía. Culpa, traición; las había vivido ya. ¿La garganta cerrada? También conocía la sensación; frustración, miedo. El ardor en los ojos era poco frecuente, pero no extraño. Extraño le parecía ese calorcito que nacía en algún lugar entre el pecho y el estomago. Un calorcito que nació junto con todo lo demás, luego de toparse con los ojos de Aioros. Una esperanza pequeñísima. ¿Aioros lo buscaba a él? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho? Por más que quería extinguirla, esa pequeña esperanza latía fuerte.

Golpeó la muralla de piedra con los puños y descansó la frente contra ella, ahogando un sollozo. ¿Cómo podía permitirse siquiera albergar semejante ilusión? ¿Cómo podría simular merecerla? ¿Cómo se podía considerar con el derecho a imaginar que la posibilidad de ser perdonado era real?

Las piernas le fallaron y se dejó resbalar hasta que estuvo de rodillas. Con la garganta contraída, los gemidos morían en su pecho y se transformaban en estertores que le sacudían los hombros.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y descansó la cabeza contra la piedra fría. Estiró las piernas y con las manos, se cubrió los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló controladamente, en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse. Necesitaba recuperar el control. Y no halló mejor forma de hacerlo que dejar que los recuerdos fluyeran.

Los primeros, los recuerdos buenos, los recuerdos que ha todos los harían mantenerse en pie, fueron los más dolorosos. No los detuvo, se quitó las manos de los ojos y dejo que desfilaran frente a él. Habría querido olvidarlos. Cada uno de ellos. Habría sido más sencillo si no los recordara claramente.

Entonces, una sonrisa oscura le cruzó los labios y sus ojos se elevaron a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él, en lo más alto del templo. Los otros, los recuerdos de las atrocidades en las que había participado, las que había provocado y las que él mismo había ordenado, bailaban, allá arriba, en las sombras. Cualquier persona normal, habría dado un brazo por hacer que aquellos recuerdos se borraran para siempre de su memoria. De la memoria colectiva, de ser posible. Pero Saga no era cualquier persona.

Una extraña tranquilidad le llenó el cuerpo. Lo recordaba todo. Kanon azotado contra los barrotes de Cabo Sunión, la desesperación en los ojos de Aioros cuando lo enfrentó para salvar a Athena, el niño llorando a su hermano. Era una paz masoquista la que lo embargaba.

Habría sido injusto que no recordara todo eso. Habría sido injusto para todos los que habían sufrido por su causa y a él, le reconfortaba poder sentir asco de si mismo, culpa por sus actos. Una risa amarga abandonó sus labios. Le parecía ligeramente retorcido encontrar paz en su dolor, pero unos segundos después, le pareció justo. No sentirse responsable lo convertiría en una escoria aún peor. De está forma, conciente de sus actos, podría esmerarse por hacer las cosas un poco mejor, por mucho que doliera.

Se preguntó si, quizás, ese dolor sería el que le permitiría mantener la cordura.

Pasó horas sentado en aquel rincón del tercer templo, ensimismado, mirando al vacío, haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, rememorando hechos pasados varias veces, albergando esa pequeña esperanza que evitaba que todo lo demás se detuviese. Sumido en su miseria, recuperó la tranquilidad. Sin embargo, había algo más. Una duda que de pronto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Estaba siendo egoísta al pensarlo, pero…Llevaba horas sumido en su aturdimiento depravado y masoquista y Kanon no había venido a sacarlo aún. Cuando vio a Kanon en el templo del Patriarca, vio también una soga a la que asirse. Cuando Kanon hizo ese gesto, como de esconder una sonrisa, para Saga fue como que le tendiera la mano para levantarlo. Su alivio no fue solo por ver a su gemelo vivo, sino porque allí estaba el pilar de su redención. Si no podía hacer las cosas mejor para su hermano, podría olvidarse de arreglar todo lo demás. No valdría nada.

Como gemelos, entre ellos había sólo dos caminos posibles; enfrentarse o ayudarse mutuamente. En el pasado, ya se habían enfrentado lo suficiente. Por la armadura primero, por el control del mundo después. A Saga le parecía que era momento de tomar el otro camino. De volver al otro camino, más bien dicho. Pero, ¿estaría Kanon dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si lo había pensado mejor y había decidido marcharse?

La idea le dio nauseas. Recogió las piernas y con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie. Tenía cosquillas en los muslos y los pies no le respondían en un principio. Dio pasos lentos, temblorosos, y se encaminó, inseguro, hacia la salida del templo, esa que daba a Cáncer. Se sentó en los primeros escalones, abrazándose las rodillas y esperó.

Esperó confiando que Kanon aparecería en cualquier minuto.

Alzó los ojos, confirmando que las estrellas brillaban un poco más fuerte esa noche y luego, bajó la mirada. Se detuvo en el templo de Athena primero, en Sagitario luego. Y no quitó los ojos del noveno templo hasta que vio una figura dibujarse en un costado. Se puso de pie cuando la figura alzó ligeramente su cosmos, saludándolo. Saga agitó la cabeza sonriendo, pero enseguida, volvió a la seriedad de siempre.

— Pensé que te habías marchado — su voz fue apenas un murmullo temeroso.

Kanon se encogió de hombros. Había algo en su mirada que lo volvía imponente. Una fuerza que parecía contagiosa. Y Saga quería quedarse cerca un rato para comprobar si era verdad.

— Naah — dijo Kanon y luego — Tengo un par de cosas que hacer aquí.

Fue Kanon el que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo obligó a regresar al templo. El que le dijo que tenía un par de cosas que reclamarle y al mismo tiempo, le apretaba el hombro, asegurándole que todo estaría bien. _'No es tan importante'_, le decía ese brazo sobre los hombros, _'Porque estoy aquí'_, le decían los dedos que se cerraban sobre su hombro. _'Esta vez haremos las cosas bien'_, decía la sonrisa tenue en los labios de Kanon. Y Saga se vio, de pronto, con ganas de creerle.

Así que sonrió de vuelta.

**TBC**

* * *

Ejeme...¡USTEDES! Ustedes me han puesto babosa por los hermanos Aio

Espero que no se me haya pasado nada y todo tenga sentido...porque hace mucho que no me bajaba eso de escribir febrilmente un capi y no hacer nada más. Mi mamá no estaba feliz, claro, porque hasta se me olvidó hacer el aseo xDDDDD

Ahora si, nos leemos =)


	3. Blue skies turning grey

¡Estoy viva! Mil años sin actualizar, sólo actualizaré ahora porque no quiero que piensen que he abandonado estos fic, es sólo que la vida real no me ha dejado jugar con ellos. Quería actualizar primero "A Reason To Live" pero no he podido terminar el capi, así que, a riesgo de spoilearles el otro fic, les traigo esto. Personalmente, es mi favorito.

Para Sofhi, para Mii que quizás se pase por aquí y para Cybe, si es que aún esta ahí en las sombras :D

¡Besotes!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Blue skies turning grey**

Saga se tallaba un ojo, tratando de enfocar la vista mientras tropezaba por los pasillos del Tercer Templo. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y eso, sumado a un sueño intranquilo, lo tenían buscando desayuno a las seis de la mañana.

La noche anterior, él y Kanon hablaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada. De todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Hablaron de cosas superficiales, uno que otro recuerdo de niñez, nada de los malos momentos. Nada de lo que a Saga le parecía importante.

Era como si se estuviesen conociendo otra vez.

Al final, habían terminado bostezando cada dos palabras. Kanon fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa - decidiendo que perdían el tiempo -, y yéndose a la cama. Saga lo imitó poco después, dándole un vistazo al reloj, que marcaba poco más de las tres de la madrugada.

En ese instante, calcular la cantidad de horas que había dormido le tomó, aproximadamente, el mismo tiempo que tardó en ir de su cuarto a la cocina. Dos horas y casi cuarenta minutos de un descanso que jamás llegó, era muy poco tiempo para creer que lograría estar alerta tan temprano. El golpe en la cadera, que se dio con el borde de la mesa, lo convenció de que tenía razón. Arrastrando los pies, tomó una pequeña tetera, la cargó con agua y la puso sobre la cocinilla. En la bruma de su mente, un café cargado – sin azúcar, considerando cuánto le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos – se perfilaba como una idea espectacular. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, bostezando y haciendo crujir los huesos de la espalda.

— No pareces del todo… despierto. ¿Has dormido algo?

Saga se paralizó de inmediato. Supuso que debía verse gracioso, con los brazos alzados y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aunque era imposible que el intruso hubiese visto su rostro, porque así como se consideró incapaz de moverse incluso para bajar los brazos, era incapaz de voltearse. Sintió pasos a su espalda y luego, una silla arrastrándose por el suelo.

— Me vendría bien un café. Y algo de comer. ¡Dioses, me vendría bien algo de comer!

El griego bajo los brazos con lentitud. La vergüenza lo abrumó a una velocidad pasmosa y tuvo que tragar con fuerza, apretar los ojos y contar hasta diez antes de ser capaz de girarse completamente. No se percató de que permaneció en esa misma postura - y con los labios firmemente cerrados por varios minutos -, hasta que la voz nuevamente detuvo la algarabía que se formaba en su cabeza.

— No te veía esa cara desde…— lo imaginó contando con los dedos — Desde que tenías doce años. Y creías que, por algún motivo, que aún no logro imaginar cuál podría haber sido, iba a castigarte. Puedes relajar los puños, Saga.

No sólo la actitud infantil que adoptó le pareció vergonzosa. Estar en su presencia lo era aún más. Que le hablara con tanta suavidad, con tanto cariño, le parecía cruel. Insoportable y doloroso; más de lo que se había imaginado horas atrás. Apretó aún más los puños.

— Mírame, Saga — era una orden.

Abrió los ojos mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Descubrió que tenía la vista empañada y se habría rehusado a alzarla si hubiese tenido la opción. No la tenía.

Con un suspiro trémulo alzó el rostro, sólo para toparse con una sonrisa suave que le retorció las entrañas. Supo que tenía la mente en blanco cuando notó que abría y cerraba la boca y de ella no salía nada más que gemidos estrangulados.

Shion apoyaba el rostro en una mano y los ojos violetas no perdían detalle de las reacciones del gemelo. La compasión lo invadió cuando vio que, en un momento dado, Saga apoyaba una mano en el lavaplatos, a su espalda. No podía decir si lo hacía para sopesar sus opciones de huida o porque necesitaba sujetarse de algo. Le costó trabajo impedir que la piedad se mostrase en su rostro; Saga no toleraría que lo mirase con lástima ni por el más efímero de los segundos. La tetera pitaba sobre la estufa, pero a ninguno de ellos le importó. Vio a Saga alzar el rostro al techo, como si se ahogara y boqueara por un poco de oxigeno. Lo vio quebrarse en el momento justo en que un sollozo angustiado le llegaba a los oídos.

— Lo…— Saga hablaba luchando contra el nudo en la garganta — Lo siento — fue un susurro, pero una vez que se disipó, se llevo con él la dificultad de Saga por hablar — Lo siento tanto.

Era difícil mantenerse impasible al ver a uno de sus santos más poderosos caer presa de la desazón. Era una suerte que Saga no lo mirase, porque Shion tuvo que desviar la vista y parpadear un par de veces para controlar el escozor que le atacaba los ojos.

— No tienes que disculparte de nada — aseguró volviendo su vista hacia el gemelo. La carcajada grave y amarga, y la mano que se alzaba para cubrirle los ojos al griego, le hicieron saber que sus palabras eran correctas, porque el gemelo jamás las creería. Y Shion nunca había visto a Saga más equivocado en su vida.

Le resultaba obvio que sus palabras eran dolorosas para el griego, que en esos momentos se giraba, aún riendo entre sollozos, para agacharse sobre el lavaplatos y sostenerse la cabeza en las manos. Gimoteaba en su intento desesperado por controlarse. Shion sabía que sería así de duro, pero tener la certeza y presenciarlo se le antojaban situaciones diametralmente opuestas. Tal vez Saga nunca aceptaría sus palabras como ciertas. Y quizás, por esta vez, Shion no tendría la más mínima idea de cómo arreglar el daño que los dioses le habían hecho a ese hombre, poniéndole sobre los hombros una carga demasiado pesada para él.

Se puso de pie con un poco de duda y se acercó con cautela a la cocinilla. La tensión que se instaló en el gemelo podía sentirse con facilidad desde donde se encontraba, unos pasos a su derecha. Apagó el gas y la tetera dejo de pitar casi de inmediato.

— Si lo que necesitas es oír que estás perdonado, vas a escucharlo…— susurró Shion y Saga, aún con el rostro escondido entre las manos, negó con todo el cuerpo. El Patriarca, entonces, sonrió débilmente y deslizó una mano por el hombro del griego hasta llegar a su cuello, presionando con ligereza un poco más abajo de la nuca, como había hecho tantas veces cuando Saga era pequeño — Si lo que necesitas es expiarte de alguna forma…Respira hondo, contrólate y empieza a comportarte como un santo de Athena. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer estos días — agregó con voz más firme y procurando hacer énfasis en la palabra _'tenemos'_.

Sus palabras podrían haber sonado duras, carentes de empatía, pero podía adivinar, sin temor a equivocarse, que era lo que Saga necesitaba oír. Nada de consuelo, nada de lástima. Si quería tener a Saga de pie y moviéndose, tenía que darle una palmada en la espalda, hacerle creer que le importaba un carajo si estaba sufriendo o no, y decirle que a él, lo que le interesaba, era hacer lo que le correspondía; poner al Santuario en funcionamiento. Había sido una jugada sucia presentarse de improviso en el templo de Géminis y acorralar a Saga, apenas unas horas después de que éste hubiese revivido y cuando aún estaba en proceso de digerir sus acciones pasadas, sin embargo, Shion no podía sentarse a esperar que el gemelo juntase el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Mal que mal, Saga sabía muy bien como mover al Santuario y seguía confiando en él para hacerlo correctamente. El chico era su sucesor natural después de todo.

— No tengo todo el día, Saga — dijo Shion, minutos después y volviéndose nuevamente hacia la mesa — Necesito discutir un par de cosas contigo.

— Dame un segundo.

La voz del gemelo seguía siendo ahogada por las manos que le cubrían el rostro. Shion continúo estudiándolo desde la mesa, en silencio, sin dejar que se le escaparan los detalles. Un instante después, vio como Saga se enderezaba respirando hondo y luego dejaba escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo, limpiándose con torpeza las mejillas. Casi podía ver como las murallas se levantaban a su alrededor luego de hacer eso, regresando a la naturaleza de Saga que todos conocían pero que distaba mucho de ser real; frío, calculador, imperturbable. El Patriarca sonrió en ese punto: el griego solía ser imperturbable, salvo cuando era tomado por sorpresa. O acorralado de forma canalla en la quietud de su cocina en horas tempranas, cuando aún no llevaba su traje de indiferencia. A pesar de que sus hombros recobraron esa apariencia elegante y orgullosa de siempre, pudo notar que le costaba algo de trabajo tomar las tazas y preparar el café sin que le temblaran las manos.

Finalmente, Saga colocó una de las tazas frente a él y ansioso por voltear su atención en algo distinto al hecho de que el muchacho evitaba alzar la vista, le dio un sorbo. Sin querer, hizo una mueca de asco y segundos después, el gemelo le acercaba los terrones de azúcar y un cartón de leche.

— Se me olvida que eres un poco débil de estomago.

Y allí estaba otra vez, el santo de Géminis, con su cinismo y su templanza forjados a mano. Shion sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿Tan temprano? — Saga se detuvo.

— ¿Tan de improviso? — completó Shion, notando la vacilación del gemelo. Cuando Saga asintió, aún mirando hacia un costado, continuo — En primer lugar, hacerte saber que eso que estabas planeando… Lo de aislarte y esconderte del resto de nosotros…No va a ser posible. En algún momento tienes que enfrentarlos a todos — Saga sonrió con tristeza — Kanon iba a buscarte, era obvio. Iba a obligarte a enfrentarlo. Supuse que debía hacer lo mismo.

Saga se escondió tras la taza de café, tomando un trago largo.

— Pero sabrás que no todos lo harán. No todos saben que la forma de hacerte reaccionar es arrojarte de bruces contra la realidad — agregó Shion — Ni siquiera Aioros.

Era gracioso como todo lo que Saga trataba de ocultar podía leerse en sus ojos, si se sabía bien dónde mirar. El geminiano siempre tenía esa expresión melancólica en el rostro, que se escondía cuando fruncía las cejas, se volvía un poco turbia cuando apretaba los labios, se transparentaba hasta hacerse casi invisible cuando sonreía. Se agudizaba si le nombraban al arquero. Era evidente, tangible y real cuando murmuraba, muy bajo, _'Lo sé'_.

— Voy a necesitarte para dirigir este lugar — dijo el lemuriano — Como debes haber notado, me tomará algo de tiempo hacer que Dohko coopere conmigo, así que estoy confiando en ti para que me ayudes.

Saga le dio un vistazo rápido, como si a último minuto se hubiese arrepentido de mirarlo y asintió en silencio.

Shion tomó el último sorbo de café con leche de su taza y la sostuvo un segundo - vacía entre los dedos -, columpiándola y sopesándola. Sabía que iba a ser fácil recurrir a Saga; el gemelo probablemente se sentiría con la obligación de hacer todo lo que le pidiera, sumiso, como si eso fuese alguna forma de compensación. Suspiró, preguntándose sin querer, cuánto tiempo llevaba jugando así de sucio. Probablemente, desde que se convirtió en Patriarca. Y lamentaba saber que no dejaría de ser así en un futuro próximo.

— Y para que las cosas funcionen — murmuró dejando la taza sobre la mesa — Tendrás que ponerte en buenos términos con el resto — Saga dejo escapar un bufidito incrédulo — Al menos, tienes que ser capaz de hablar y estar en el mismo cuarto que el resto de los santos por más de dos minutos, Saga — el gemelo contrajo el rostro pero agachó la mirada, dándole la razón — Ve tu como lo haces…Pero hazlo.

— De acuerdo — Saga aceptó y Shion no pudo evitar presionar un poco más allá.

— Sobre todo con Aioros. Porque los necesito trabajando juntos…

— Como siempre — interrumpió Saga.

— Como siempre — Shion imitó la sonrisa desganada del gemelo.

— Veré que puedo hacer.

— No verás nada, hijo — argumentó Shion, levantándose — Vas a hacerlo y punto.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Aioros no pondrá objeciones? — farfulló Saga, súbitamente molesto — ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me perdonará con tanta facilidad?

— Porque no te das cuenta, pero tienes la pequeña manía de subestimarlo en estas cosas — replicó Shion. No había humor ni en su rostro ni en su voz, conciente de que esa no era la razón por la que Aioros aceptaría cualquier disculpa proveniente de Saga, antes de que éste incluso la pensara — Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer. Ven a verme más tarde.

Saga no contestó, considerando las últimas palabras de Shion, tratando de ver cuánto de razón había en ellas. El Patriarca no esperó a que la encontrara para marcharse.

En el pasillo, Shion tropezó con un adormilado Kanon, que tan pronto lo vio, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí a estas horas? — gruñó Kanon, lo suficientemente alto para que Saga lo oyera en la cocina y le gritara que, por los dioses, mostrara un poco más de respeto, haciéndolo sonreír travieso — ¡Su excelsa señoría! ¿En qué puedo servirle, tan gustosamente, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? — exclamó con burla y pudo imaginarse a Saga maldiciendo en su contra cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre.

Shion rió entre diente luego de mirar sobre su hombro para comprobar que Saga permanecía dentro de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo te fue con él? — susurró Kanon, de pronto, muy serio.

— Creo que bien — contestó Shion, también en un susurro — ¿Puedes estar en mi despacho en, digamos, una hora? Tengo que hablarte — Kanon asintió y Shion se despidió de él palmeándole el hombro, antes de alzar la voz — Tengo una biblioteca llena de archivos que ruegan ser ordenados, Kanon. No me obligues a pedirte que lo hagas.

Kanon rodó los ojos con fastidio y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Shion hizo lo propio. Era momento de dejar de perder el tiempo y poner las cosas en marcha.

* * *

— ¡Oh, que lindo! ¿Estabas esperándome? — Kanon puso esa sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara de lado a lado cuando lo vio, de pie, a la entrada del templo.

— No a ti precisamente — masculló Aioros, levemente decepcionado y echando por tierra su actuación cuando Kanon se llevó una mano al pecho, en un gesto dolido.

— No tienes corazón, Aioros.

El arquero sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Kanon para que lo siguiera.

— Sin rodeos, por favor — dijo Kanon, pero lo siguió de todos modos — Aunque te cueste creerlo, tengo más cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Exactamente como te lo imaginas.

Aioros se desplomó en el sillón de la sala, suspirando. Se jactaba de tener una imaginación muy buena…y dolorosamente cercana a la realidad. Kanon se sentó frente a él y Aioros lo estudió detenidamente. Sacudió los rizos, receloso.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás molesto conmigo? — le preguntó de pronto y el rostro del gemelo de oscureció en dos segundos.

— Créeme que he estado furioso contigo por mucho tiempo — contestó y Aioros se sorprendió al no percibir rastros de esa rabia en su voz — ¿No te parece bien?

— Claro que si. Por eso te lo pregunto. Porque no lo pareces y te recuerdo bastante enojado.

Kanon volvió a sonreír, como si nada. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que las emociones desfilaban por su rostro.

— Porque eres un desgraciado con el que no se puede estar enojado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Diez años tal vez? — Aioros rió.

— Es satisfactorio saber que soy el responsable de una constancia que no te caracteriza.

Kanon sonrió divertido. Le agradaba Aioros. Desde que tenía memoria. Hubo un tiempo, cuando era más joven, en que tuvo celos de él, pero cuando descubrió porque Saga le prestaba tanta atención, varios años más tarde, esos celos desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron.

Aioros se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un gesto cansado y enredó sus dedos en los rizos castaños, despejándose la frente y, taciturno, clavó la vista en el gemelo.

— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? — preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Kanon pareció pensarlo seriamente un minuto y luego se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo. Aioros apretó los dientes y se jaló levemente el cabello, algo frustrado — ¿De verdad quieres que lo diga, no es así?

Kanon sonrió mirándose las uñas y poniendo la lengua entre los dientes, arrancándole al arquero un gruñido molesto.

— Siento no haberte escuchado, ¿vale? Tenías razón — Kanon no parecía satisfecho — En todo. Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Quiero arreglarlo.

— Siempre quieres arreglarlo todo, Aioros — murmuró Kanon — Pero tienes que entender que a veces no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Aioros se tensó al escucharlo. Arrugó las cejas, un tanto molesto, pero sobretodo, alarmado.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Pasaron catorce años, Aioros — le recordó el gemelo, golpeando ligeramente la voz. Luego, más como si hablara consigo mismo, añadió — Haz que un hombre se encierre en si mismo y recopile todos sus remordimientos por esa cantidad de años y el resultado será, más o menos, algo similar a lo que es Saga hoy día.

— Quiero recuperar a tu hermano — comenzó a decir Aioros pero Kanon lo cortó antes de que lograra decir algo más.

— Quiero recuperar a mi hermano — dijo y dio una carcajada desprovista de humor — Pero no va a suceder. Saga tiene grietas por todos lados. Y la persona que alguna vez fue…

— No se ha ido a ningún lado, Kanon — esta vez fue el arquero el que interrumpió al gemelo. Sonreía, apenas — Alguien como Saga no se pierde por esas grietas. Se esconde de la luz que se filtra por ellas.

Kanon hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharlo.

— ¡Dioses, estás perdido!

Aioros no pudo evitar las carcajadas. Kanon no alcanzaba a imaginarse siquiera el grado de perdición en el que caía cuando se trataba de su hermano.

— Necesito tu ayuda — dijo y Kanon negó con la cabeza.

— No — Kanon se puso de pie y rodeó el sillón en el que se sentaba hasta apoyar los codos en el respaldo — Lo que necesitas es decirle la verdad.

Aioros resopló mirando el techo.

— Prefiero no hacerlo, si es posible.

Su respuesta pareció molestar al gemelo, que volvió a hacer esa mueca de disgusto y se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Y que pretendes hacer, entonces? — terminó preguntando un segundo después, lejos de estar convencido.

— No decírselo, recuperarlo, vivir felices para siempre. Algo así, a grandes rasgos.

Kanon agitó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencido.

— Eres demasiado optimista. Te lo digo por tu bien, tanto optimismo hace mal — El arquero sonrió al escucharlo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

El geminiano no contestó de inmediato. Se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse., sin embargo, se detuvo a pocos pasos, con el semblante mostrando la inseguridad que sus gestos escondían.

— Espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo — dijo — Voy a ayudarte, no porque me lo hayas pedido, sino porque eres el único que puede acercarse a Saga más allá de lo que cualquiera puede…Pero sigo creyendo que es mejor que se lo digas. Y que eres un bastardo egoísta por no hacerlo.

Kanon desapareció después de eso. Aioros permaneció varios minutos con los ojos fijos en el lugar que había ocupado, repitiendo sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón, sobretodo cuando le decía lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Sin embargo, a su juicio, cobarde y miedoso lo habrían definido mejor en ese momento. No quería hacer desaparecer la pequeña posibilidad de recuperar a Saga y decirle como habían sido las cosas en realidad, acabaría con ella eventualmente.

Podía soportar ser egoísta, que Saga lo odiara podría sobrellevarse, siempre cuando estuviese allí, donde le correspondía. Al lado suyo. Que diera media vuelta y se alejara para siempre, no podía ni considerarlo.

* * *

Tres, cuatro golpes en la puerta lo rescataron del letargo que comenzó a aquejarlo.

Estaba cansado, luego de una noche en vela atendiendo uno que otro pormenor, y a pesar de ello, seguía tratando de organizar lo mejor que podía esa especie de renacimiento del Santuario. Alzó la voz para que quién tocaba, entrase a su despacho. No le sorprendió que Kanon apareciera tras la puerta y caminara en su dirección estudiando con indiferencia cada rincón. Aunque haya estado allí una decena de veces. El muchacho se sentó frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio, y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos contra las rodillas, sin prestarle mayor atención.

— ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

Kanon lo ignoró, aún paseando la mirada por el cuarto. De pronto, hizo un gesto, recordando algo de la nada.

— Oye, ¿qué te dijo Saga está mañana?

Shion dejo la lapicera sobre las hojas que cubrían el escritorio, rogando por un poco de paciencia. Estaba acostumbrado a que Kanon tratara de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto.

— Estoy hablando en serio — dijo — Estoy demasiado cansado para aguantar tus niñerías.

— Yo también — resopló el griego — Quiero saber cómo reaccionó.

— Como era de esperarse en tu hermano — contestó Shion impaciente — Derrumbándose, disculpándose, levantándose y obedeciendo.

— Un soldadito perfecto, ¿no?

Shion no contestó. Permaneció callado hasta que Kanon se cansó de su silencio y lo miró fijamente, exigiéndole una respuesta.

— Voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarlo. A él y a todos los demás, tal como te lo dije anoche. A ti, si me dejas — dijo Shion, tratando de que su voz tuviese la convicción necesaria para que el muchacho le creyera — Tengo la obligación de hacerlo. De lo contrario, no habría aceptado todas las exigencias que me pusiste.

Kanon sonrió satisfecho. Asintió, tratando de obviar la sensación que le producían las palabras de Shion. Esa seguridad que querían entregarle, no era más que algo pasajero. Ni siquiera el Patriarca, por más años de experiencia que tuviera arreglando los errores de otros, podría solucionarlo todo.

— De acuerdo — murmuró — No es como si hubiese tenido que tomar una decisión, de todos modos — Shion le devolvió una mirada desconcertada — Creo que ya lo había decidido… Tampoco me gusta ver al chino así.

Shion parpadeó perplejo y a continuación, la revelación tras las palabras del muchacho se le hizo tan evidente que le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente. No estaba seguro de si lo que quería era estar en lo correcto o medianamente equivocado, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

— Déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo — dijo Kanon — Si vas a estar llamándome la atención cada tres días, puedes olvidarlo por completo.

El Patriarca dudó en aceptar lo que Kanon le pedía. Equivocado o no, siempre existía la posibilidad de que el desenlace de la treta que tenían entre manos resultara, incluso, peor de lo que ya era. Era un riesgo que no podía darse el lujo de tomar. No cuando se trataba de un tema delicado para él. Que Dohko de repente decidiera que estaba cansado del Santuario y de la vida de caballero sería problemático. Que, además, terminaran peleándose, haría todo más difícil para él, que aunque lo evitara, siempre terminaba recurriendo al moreno para apoyarse. Era algo preciado lo que ponía en manos de Kanon. Eran años de amistad. Pero había algo en los ojos del muchacho y en la forma en que miraba al moreno, que lo había impulsado a manejar que Kanon fuese revivido en el templo del Patriarca y a pedirle su ayuda en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Rogarle a Athena y a todos los dioses que podía recordar en ese momento, no parecía ni remotamente suficiente.

— Trata de no hacer nada estúpido — resopló al final. Kanon sonrió mostrando los dientes, así que se vio forzado a pedirle por favor, que de verdad no lo hiciera.

— Descuida — contestó el gemelo — No tengo grandes planes de hacer estupideces, porque tú — agregó apuntándolo con un dedo — vas a hacerme un favor.

Shion alzó una ceja, en parte por la insolencia del gemelo, en parte porque le intrigaba cuál podría ser aquella petición.

— Ya tienes a Saga con correa y con bozal — le dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara lo más áspera posible — Sabes que hará lo que te pida. De ahora en adelante lo dejas solo. Nada de cuidarlo, nada de sobreprotegerlo, nada…

— Suena como si quisieras que sufra — intervino Shion, anonadado. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero era lo que destilaban las palabras de Kanon. Como si una venganza quisiera abrirse paso desde lo más profundo de su alma.

— Nada de tratar de esconderlo del dolor — completó Kanon, ignorándolo. Cuando el gemelo lo miró, le brillaban los ojos — Saga se encargará de encontrarlo de todos modos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Shion, realmente confundido — Si hay algo que Saga va a hacer, con toda seguridad, será revolcarse en ese dolor.

Kanon sonrió. No con saña ni burla, sino triste, acongojado, de pronto bañado en una lástima poco frecuente. Kanon no solía sentir lástima por nadie. Bien porque no se lo merecían, bien porque resultaba insultante para alguien como ellos; Shion no lo sabía con seguridad.

— Cuando éramos niños, muy pequeños, creo que recién habíamos llegado aquí, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Así que siempre me pegaba a Saga. Él me dejaba, me decía que no tenía porqué temerle, se enojaba; pero me dejaba. Un día me dejo sólo. Apago las luces y por más que traté de evitarlo, me dejo solo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave — Kanon torcía los labios en una mueca azorada, como si recordar el hecho aún lo molestara — Yo lloraba, pataleaba, creo que me tiré un par de veces contra la puerta, pero Saga estaba del otro lado y no había forma de que pudiese abrirla — el gemelo desvió la mirada y sonrió de improviso, deleitándose con haber capturado la atención de Shion — Al final, me tranquilicé. No sé si fue porque estaba agotado, porque perdí las esperanzas, no sé. El miedo no se había ido, pero se me hizo algo más llevadero. Cuando amaneció, hasta encontré la oscuridad más segura. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad porque no podía ver que sucedía. Y resultaba que, amaneciendo, la luz podía hacer siluetas más aterradoras. Las sombras se estiraban, se deformaban y podía imaginar cosas mucho más descabelladas que no ser capaz de ver que sucedía. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Saga me preguntó si había resultado. Dijo que llevaba días tratando de comprobar si sería efectivo pero que no podía asegurarlo, así que había decidido probarlo. No sé que le dije. Ya no recuerdo tanto, pero sé que deje de temerle a la oscuridad — hizo una mueca y negó sus propias palabras — La verdad no deje de temerle, pero era soportable. Pasaron años para que comprendiera que pretendía Saga.

— Podrías ayudarme aquí, porque me cuesta trabajo seguirte la idea — murmuró Shion, intrigado. Conocía a los gemelos de toda la vida y seguía sin saber todas las historias que los incumbían.

— Es como dicen en las películas — Kanon soltó una carcajada — Aunque no te creo muy seguidor de las películas. Algo de que mientras más cerca estás de un enemigo, más seguro te encuentras. Si te paras bajo sus narices, es imposible que te vean. Saga cree que estando más cerca de lo que te asusta, de lo que te duele, de lo que te daña, el efecto se reduce. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Saga siempre buscaba estar solo? — Shion bajó el rostro, dándole a entender a Kanon que nunca encontró una respuesta satisfactoria — Porque le daba miedo quedarse solo. Era como…si estuviese entrenando para cuando sucediese de verdad. Como dices, se revuelca en su dolor, porque tiene la esperanza de que en algún momento duela un poco menos. Porque se siente seguro escondiéndose en esa esperanza.

— Aún no logró entender porque quieres que lo deje sufrir — murmuró Shion y Kanon agitó suavemente la cabeza, batiendo los cabellos azules.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes sufrir — contestó — Te estoy pidiendo que lo metas en ese cuarto y que lo dejes allí, enfrentando las cosas por su cuenta. Sabes que no voy a quedarme para siempre en este lugar. Voy a largarme en algún momento, te guste o no — añadió el gemelo al ver que Shion pretendía replicar — Y cuando me vaya, Saga no podrá seguir escondiéndose en mi. No podrá tenerme cerca para ocultarse de lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace años. Y de algún modo, tiene que prepararse para ese momento.

Shion no parecía compartir su opinión.

— Si es como dices — dijo, luego de unos segundos — Saga dejará de esconderse en ti para esconderse en Aioros — Kanon se encogió de hombros.

— Quizás. Pero Aioros tampoco podrá esconderle la verdad tanto tiempo y cuando eso suceda, tampoco podrá esconderse en él.

— ¡Pero eso será dejarlo completamente desvalido! — Shion alzó la voz, sin dar crédito de lo que oía.

— Creo que le tengo un poco más de confianza a Aioros que tú — rió Kanon enseñando los dientes — Honestamente, si yo no fuera el gemelo de Saga…Aioros probablemente sería algo así como su siamés. Aioros no va a dejar a Saga solo, por más que el idiota de mi hermano lo intente. No puede. Y al final, a Saga no le va a quedar más remedio que aceptarlo.

— ¿Porque de otro modo si terminaría quedándose solo? — cuestionó Shion en un murmullo. Miró a Kanon, sólo para encontrarlo asintiendo en silencio. Por un segundo, se maravilló con la mente que se mostraba ante él, tras ese rostro distraído, la lengua afilada y la sonrisa insolente. Probablemente, siempre había mirado en menos la agudeza del menor de los gemelos y recién ahora, luego de años, descubría lo que de verdad pasaba en esa cabeza — No es necesario que te vayas para lograr todo eso — dijo, antes de poder detenerse.

Kanon rió sacudiendo los hombros, se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, mirándolo con una sonrisa presumida y el cuerpo relajado. No le contestó y cuando volvió a hablar, pretendió que la conversación que acababan de tener jamás había ocurrido.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios lentamente. Shion asintió — ¿Se nota?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué hago lo mismo que Saga? ¿Tú crees que lo nota? — Shion hizo un gesto apesadumbrado antes de contestarle. Luego de lo que Kanon acaba de contarle, se preguntaba porqué no lo había visto antes. Sabía que estaba allí, pero no había logrado ponerle el dedo antes de ese día.

— No. No creo que Saga lo note — Kanon suspiró aliviado. Luego, volvió a verse algo preocupado.

— ¿Pero tú si lo notas? — Shion no se preocupó de ocultar las carcajadas sarcásticas.

— Si fuera posible criar a alguien sin saber definir los gestos que los delatan, quizás no lo habría notado.

Kanon reaccionó poniéndose de pie y sin dignarse a mirar a Shion mientras lo hacía. Talvez pretendía esconder una sonrisa.

— Eres tan desagradable cuando te bajan los instintos paternales.

Shion dejo de reír cuando Kanon alcanzaba la puerta. Lo llamó cuando la abría.

— No me habría dado cuenta — le dijo — No me habría percatado si no me hubieses dicho lo de recién.

La preocupación que se había asentado en la frente de Kanon se disolvió al escucharlo. Al salir, ningún gesto en su rostro delataba la conversación que acababan de tener.

* * *

Por cómo habían marchado las cosas la noche anterior, Aioria sabía que aún era muy pronto. Sin embargo, no pudo contener las ganas de probar suerte. Subió a Sagitario, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que no obtendría nada.

Por eso le sorprendió entrar a la sala principal del templo y encontrar a Aioros de pie junto al enorme ventanal, con un brazo apoyado sobre el vidrio y la frente descansando en él.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, por un segundo sólo para saludarlo, Aioria notó el agobio y el cansancio producto de horas de reflexiones infructuosas. Afuera el sol se ponía, despidiendo un día que se había extendido más de lo debido, gracias a reencuentros, palmadas en la espalda y uno que otro manotazo buscando desordenarle los rizos. No se topó con su hermano durante el día. Tampoco se topó con el santo de Capricornio, ni con el de Cáncer ni Piscis. Chocó de frente con Saga, en su camino a Aries, pero el gemelo lo esquivó usando todas sus habilidades. Gracias a eso, daba por sentado que Aioros llevaba todo el día allí, quizás también frente al ventanal, observando todo cuanto podía ver desde allí sin participar de nada. Pensando, alternando escenarios, poniéndose en diferentes situaciones, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Aioria se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá y jugueteando con los cordones de las zapatillas. Esperando que Aioros le diera una señal para permanecer allí.

— ¿Qué pasó? — la voz de Aioros destilaba duda — Después de que morí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

No le sorprendió la pregunta. La había considerado. Había supuesto su respuesta. En ese momento, sin embargo, descubrió que no quería hablar de ello. Que no había una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar de ello. Que no era necesario que Aioros supiese los detalles. ¿Para qué? No había caso. Prefería dejarlos donde estaban, enterrados junto a todos los otros recuerdos desagradables. Se lo dijo así, pero Aioros no parecía dispuesto a aceptarle tal respuesta.

— Voy a enterarme — le dijo — Sea como sea, voy a enterarme. Si no me lo dices tú, lo hará Saga. Tarde o temprano. ¡Dioses! Sé que de todos modos voy a tener que oírlo de Saga. También quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

— Tienes una idea de lo que sucedió — murmuró Aioria, mirando a Aioros acercarse una mano al mentón y morderse los nudillos, ansioso — No veo que sacas con preguntarme eso.

— Porque sólo oyéndolo de ti, podré saber como te afectó todo — contestó Aioros — Oyéndolo de Saga, voy a saber qué significó para él, pero no cómo pudo cambiarte a ti.

Hacía eso de cargar la voz cuando se refería a él. En los _'ti'_, en los '_tú_'. Y era gracioso, porque le movía algo en la sangre cuando lo hacía. Así que accedió a contárselo. Dejó de lado algunos detalles, pero en general, se lo contó todo. Resultó más fácil hacerlo, dado que su hermano permaneció todo el tiempo dándole la espalda, sin embargo, había gestos que lo traicionaban. Tanto a él como a Aioros. Que de repente se le estrangulaba la voz. O a veces, tenía que parar en medio de una frase y tomar aire. Quizás tuvo que limpiarse los ojos en un par de ocasiones. Y cada vez que Aioros intuía algo así, Aioria podía asegurar que se mordía los labios y apretaba los ojos para no demostrar que le dolía. Lo traicionaban la respiración acelerada, que chocaba contra el vidrio empañándolo, uno que otro jadeo que se pasaba de listo y huía, los dedos que se cerraban cuando Aioros dejaba de apoyar la frente contra el brazo y escondía los ojos, la otra mano, que terminaba por plantarse en el vidrio, un poco más al lado, dejando una huella con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Cuando dejó de hablar, Aioria bajó la vista y sonrió al notar que, en medio de su nerviosismo, se había desatado los cordones y cada cinta tenía un par de nudos imposibles.

Murmurando, en voz baja, casi temeroso, le dijo a Aioros que era su turno. Su hermano comprendió a qué se refería, sin duda, porque soltó un suspiro lánguido que fue seguido por su voz ronca, cargada de emoción contenida, que se volvía más grave al usar ciertas palabras, que le faltaba el aire en otras. En un momento, alzó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que Aioros dudó en continuar un segundo. Se había dado la vuelta y lo observaba. De seguro, había notado el nerviosismo que lo invadió de un momento a otro.

Continuo hablando, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin titubear esta vez, como si clavar sus ojos en él le diese fuerza para hacerlo. Llegó un momento en que Aioria tuvo de ponerse de pie y moverse, aunque fuese caminar en círculos, porque el conflicto de emociones que generó lo que Aioros acababa de contarle, lo llenó de una energía nerviosa que tenía que liberar. Y darle un puñetazo a su hermano, aunque tentador, no le pareció ideal.

— Supongo que eso cambia un poco las cosas — murmuró Aioros, acercándose y sentándose en el borde del sillón. Frente a él, Aioria sólo detuvo su paseo para mirarlo con fiereza y hacerle sentir que acababa de decir una estupidez.

— No, un poco no — le dijo — Las hace de nuevo, Aioros.

Aioros no supo bien que contestarle, porque supuso que si. Para él, era lo único cierto. Para Aioria era la otra historia, la nueva, y que de repente, contradecía todo lo que la antigua le contaba.

— No puedo creer que no hayas hecho nada — escuchó que Aioria rezongaba y sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

— Hice lo que había que hacer — escupió Aioros y se arrepintió tan pronto Aioria arrojaba los brazos al cielo y luego, afirmaba las manos en las caderas, negando.

— No, hiciste lo que te dijeron que hicieras — cuando Aioria hablaba así, golpeando las palabras, parecía que rugía — Pasé más de diez años escuchando que eras un traidor que atentó contra Athena. ¡Dioses! Hubiese preferido un millón de veces haber escuchado que eras un traidor por haber desobedecido esa puta orden.

— No podía hacerlo — dijo Aioros, mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro. Aioría tuvo que esforzarse para no gritarle.

— ¡Claro que podías!

— ¡No podía, maldita sea!

Aioros no hizo tal esfuerzo. Guardó silencio luego de eso, cerrando los dedos con fuerza sobre las rodillas; como si temiese gritar otra vez. Aioria seguía sin comprender porqué. Muchas piezas cayeron en su lugar esa tarde, pero no podía dilucidar porqué Aioros había permitido que las cosas sucedieran así. Suspiró, comprendiendo - al ver el rostro acomplejado y miserable de su hermano -, lo difícil que debía ser para él. Sobretodo, lo difícil que debía ser para él cargar con esa culpa. Porque era culpa la que le pesaba en los hombros, ahora lo tenía claro. Se acercó y en un gesto premeditado y cuidadoso, apartó los cabellos, oscuros y rizados, que le impedían ver sus ojos. Ese azul turbio le recordaba cielos cargados de tormenta, a punto de explotar.

— Lo siento, Aioria — murmuró el arquero — De veras, lo lamento — dijo otra vez, apoyando el rostro en la palma de su hermano.

Se sentía extraño; ser quien reconfortara a Aioros. Siempre se imaginó que, de verlo otra vez, sería al revés. Como cuando era pequeño.

— No tienes que disculparte conmigo — susurró Aioria, sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello de Sagitario. No le dijo con quién debía disculparse. Su hermano lo sabía de sobra.

**TBC**


End file.
